


Together for You

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Church Sex, Clergy, Hypnotism, It's more like a trance but it's the same general tropes, M/M, Mind Control, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Cults, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Elias attends his first ceremony since joining the clergy and learns just how exhausting it can be.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Together for You

_In the glory of our God, our shining light, we join hands together for you._

Elias swallowed so thickly he thought the entire room might hear him. The wool robe was so heavy on his shoulders, and he was so thirsty, so exhausted. They had only been praying for an hour, but he could already feel himself getting dizzy.

_Our hands together, we offer ourselves, offer our prayers in worship of you._

His lips felt raw. His jaw hurt. He let his eyes dart around the room, landing first on the clergy in front, their eyes closed as they bellowed the words. Elias tried to catch the eye of another acolyte in the row in front of his, but no one seemed to be willing to pass on a look of recognition at how difficult the ceremony was. It was his first - he had only been conscripted to the convent eight months ago, and though he felt he had gotten the hang of things, this was entirely different from the daily three prayers before meals.

_We share our lives with one another in the light of your being, thankful for your grace._

There wasn't even a clock in the room. Before he knew it, they were repeating the three sentences yet again. He'd tried at some point to count how many repetitions they did, but he found himself slipping on the words when doing that, and he knew that was absolutely forbidden. So he concentrated on matching his pronunciation of each word with that of his neighbors', trying to intone each syllable in a way that matched everyone so his voice would more easily fade into the mix. He tried to focus on the act of praying. He closed his eyes to think about his faith, his belief, the meaning of the words - but his arms ached, his hands felt clammy holding his neighbors', he was so warm. Another acolyte - Ali, he remembered - had told him the robes were warm, but even without his usual uniform beneath it, the garment was so hot and scratchy that he wished he could let go of his neighbors' hands for just a moment - 

_In the Glory of Our God, Our shining light, We join hands Together for You._

Elias forced himself to blink his eyes open. He really was getting dizzy. If he passed out during the first ceremony, he had no idea what he would do. He focused hard on the acolyte in front of him to try and ward off the feeling. 

_Our Hands together, we Offer Ourselves, offer Our prayers in Worship Of You._

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. An acolyte in his row had swayed lightly, his head dropping before he bobbed it back up and blinked rapidly. Elias quickly looked forward again. He didn't want to lose track of the words, but thankfully, he'd said them enough times that they came out of his mouth easily.

_We Share our Lives With One Another in the light Of your Being, thankful for Your Grace._

He heard an acolyte suck in his breath, somewhere in one of the three rows. He blinked rapidly. The words kept tumbling from his lips.

_In The Glory Of Our God, Our Shining Light, We Join Hands Together For You._

His body felt so heavy. He could feel the hands of his neighbors twitching, shaking. Even when he wasn't speaking, his lips stayed parted.

_Our Hands Together, We Offer Ourselves, Offer Our Prayers In Worship Of You._

Elias' head dipped. It felt like he was being dunked into a vat of oils. He rose his head weakly and stared forward. The words kept tumbling from his lips.

_We share our lives_

_In the glory_

_Our hands together_

_We offer ourselves_

He heard a moan and then a drop. Two acolytes had fallen to their knees, their hands still held by their neighbors. Elias felt his knees wobble. The words kept tumbling.

_Offer ourselves_

_In worship of you_

_We share our lives_

He felt his own knees fold as he collapsed next, panting heavily. His neighbors kept a tight clasp on his hands. His head was swimming in heat and dizziness. Elias wet his lips with his tongue. He kept praying.

_Hands together_

_Offer ourselves_

_Together for you_

Elias' left neighbor dropped, almost falling onto him as he shuddered weakly. He had dropped his head on Elias' shoulder, but despite that, they both kept going, reciting the prayers breathlessly.

He leaned forward over the offering bench as the priest threw up his robe over his back. For a moment, Elias was relieved to be partially nude, his skin tingling with irritation at the loose fibers, and the loss of that oppressive heat was so refreshing. He felt the oil slide down his back, over his rear and down his thighs as the priest massaged his skin with it, squeezing his cheeks and tugging them apart. Elias stared into nothing as he continued reciting. He felt the priest enter him with a single, quick thrust.

It was suddenly so much more difficult to recite the prayers as the priest fucked him. They continued falling from his lips, but the words were clipped, breathless, much more intense than he thought he was capable of. He could hear the other acolytes, but he knew his voice was louder, more full of faith than theirs. He grasped the edges of the offering table as his hips struck the frame of it.

He gazed across the altar at the other offering table, surprised to see it was Ali who was leaned over it. Their eyes locked for a moment, the motions of their body almost in sync as the priests fucked them, lips moving in symphony as they prayed. He realized he liked the ceremony, how exhilarating it was to be part of an offering like this, to be one voice among others, offering his prayer in worship. They shared their lives with one another in the light of their god. It only made sense to show a more physical thanks for that grace. In that same glorious light, holding hands, he could offer himself, offer his prayers in worship.

Elias moaned deeply as the priest filled him with his seed. He could still hear the chanting, flooding his ears, his pores. He heard Ali moan next, the sound of his voice reverberating around the temple. When the priest pulled free, he turned him over, laying him on his back on the offering table as semen slid from his hole onto the marble surface. He stared up into the vaulted ceiling. Our shining light. When he was finally pulled up and stepped clumsily down from the dais, another acolyte took his place, leaning over the offering table as a priest pulled up his robe and splashed oil on his back. Elias found his spot again and fell to his knees, searching again for hands to hold. Hands together. His eyes traveled to the other side of the dais where Ali was carefully descending, their gazes meeting for just a moment before they each flashed a quick, thankful smile. Offer ourselves, in worship of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up continuing this setting and character for day 27's fill, which can be read here!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242248


End file.
